Fireworks
by Just Me1
Summary: Buffy, the Scooby Gang... and Spike, spend some quality time at a bonfire party


Title – Fireworks 

Title – Fireworks

Author – Just Me - justme@starflower.freeserve.co.uk

Rating – PG-13, nothing you wouldn't see or hear on the show

Summary – Just a little bit o' quality time amongst Buffy, the Scoobies… and Spike.

Spoilers – None that I know of. Set sometime during the early part of season 6.

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the storyline, I'm just playing with Spike… er… the characters, whilst Joss isn't looking. *sigh* If I owned Spike he'd be far too busy to go chasing after Buffy ;-)

***

"Remind me again why we're standing in the middle of a playing field, in the dark, on one of the coldest nights we've had in weeks?" Buffy asked as she briskly rubbed her arms, trying in vain to inject some warmth into them.

Dawn waved enthusiastically at a group of noisy teenagers, who were huddled together about a yard away, before turning to Buffy; the expression on her face clearly said 'duh'. "We're here because someone, namely you, wanted to spend some quality time with her friends someplace other than the Bronze."

"Okay, I remember the 'quality time with friends' part but definitely not remembering the 'big muddy field' and 'invite Spike' parts." Buffy's gaze flickered momentarily over to the bleach blonde vampire beside her.

"By the way, thanks for the invite luv. It gets me right here…" Spike dramatically clasped a hand over his heart "…to know how much you wanted me to join in with your vigorous standing around," he looked down at his mud encrusted Docs with a grimace, "in God only knows what!"

"Shut up Spike." Buffy swatted ineffectually at her, currently not so, Mortal Enemy.

"Wow, I can't believe that so many people turned up tonight." Willow quickly interrupted the inevitable name-calling match that would occur between Spike and Buffy.

"I know. You'd think that night-time jollity n' hi-jinks would be low down on the list of 'things to do and see' in Sunnydale, right under 'inviting undead bloodsuckers along to your midnight bar-b-que'." Xander replied as he wrapped his arms around Anya and lightly rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, well they're all safe as houses for tonight at least. No vampire's going to come within a 10 mile radius of this place." Spike patted the pocket of his duster and gave a small sigh of satisfaction as his fingers closed around a battered cigarette packet. The way he figured it, spending more than ten minutes in the company of the Scoobies definitely required something to occupy his hands; if only to keep them away from Harris' throat.

"Why? Is it because Buffy can kick their asses?" Dawn asked, receiving a glare from Buffy and a remark about lady-like language from Spike.

"That too, but mostly it's because of the bloody great fire that's about to be lit. Nothin' quite like a stray breeze whipping some smouldering ashes your way, to put a dampener on the vampire festivities." Spike explained, taking a lazy drag on his cigarette and watching the smoke curl away on the breeze as he forcibly expelled the acrid air from his lungs.

"Personally I've never understood the human species' fascination with fire. Who would want to stare for hours at a pile of burning stuff?" Anya shook her head in bewilderment and snuggled into Xander's arms.

"Well the Colonials seemed to get a kick out of it." Tara giggled, only to be met by a sea of blank faces, "Er that was supposed to be a witty remark about the Salem witch trials… only I guess it wasn't so w-witty." she blushed furiously.

"I thought it was funny pet, " Spike smiled warmly at the timid witch, Tara's blush deepened as she returned his smile.

"As much fun as all this grown-up talk is, I'm gonna go and meet up with Mandi and Nikki. Bye guys." Dawn began walking over to the group of giggling teens but was stopped by a shout from Spike.

"Niblet! If one of those spotty, hormone explosions lays so much as one hand on you, I want you to yell real loud for me or big sis here, all right?!"

Dawn's eyes rolled skywards in embarrassment, "Jeez Spike! Overprotective much? Besides, what if I want one of them to put his hand on me." she smirked before spinning round in a flurry of long hair and glitter, and heading towards her friends.

Buffy started laughing at Spike's shocked expression, "Relax Spike, she'll be fine."

***

There was a roar from the crowd as the bonfire flickered into life.

Buffy cast a warm-hearted glance at her friends. Willow and Tara were holding hands and gazing up at the stars. Anya and Xander had decided to sit on a blanket, which had been carefully laid upon the cold grass. Anya was unusually quiet as she sat in Xander's lap, her head nestled into the crook of his neck. She smiled as she caught Buffy gaze.

The peaceful moment was shattered by the high-pitched squeals of a child crying. It's parents cast apologetic smiles towards the gang as they wrestled with the toddler, who was now lying face first on the ground and kicking his legs around wildly. Finally, the father scooped the screaming child into his arms and walked briskly towards the exit, the mother following meekly behind.

"Bleedin' ankle biters." Spike growled.

"Huh?" Buffy looked up at Spike in confusion, instantly falling into Slayer mode, "What's an ankle biter and more importantly how do I kill it?"

"They're not demons, although that's open to opinion. I meant kids, with their screeching. That one in particular was doing my bloody head in."

"Oh. Yeah, children should definitely come with some kind of volume control… or possibly a mute button. I'm beginning to think that programmable, robot children, is the way to go." She laughed.

"If it's robots you want Slayer, I can probably put you in touch with a guy…ow! Bloody hell, what was that for?" Spike hollered as Buffy's fist connected with his nose. 

"If you can't figure it out Spike, I'm certainly not going to explain it to you!"

Spike sniffed and swiped his hand across the blood dripping from his nose. He was about to bring it to his mouth when he caught the disgusted scowl from Buffy, he smeared the blood down his shirt front instead; an action which was met with a frown and an audible sigh as Buffy turned back to the bonfire. 

She was distracted by sound of panting coming from Spike. Buffy watched as he inhaled deeply through his mouth before puffing his cheeks and blowing all the spent oxygen back out again, only to have it turn to vapour as it hit the icy air. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Breathing, which I have to do through my mouth since you broke my sodding nose… again." 

"Spike you're a vampire," she paused as he gave her his 'well duh' look, _so that's where Dawn got it from_, she thought before continuing, "what I mean is you're a vampire, ergo you don't need to breathe. So why are you making with the huffing n' puffing?" 

"'Cause it's fun," Spike grinned sheepishly, "watching the air turn to mist, makes me feel alive… oh don't give me that look Slayer." 

Buffy was staring at Spike as though he'd spontaneously grown a third eye, which, considering they were on the Hellmouth, wasn't that implausible.

"You're a very strange vamp, did anyone ever tell you that?" 

***

Despite the golden glow of the flames from the bonfire licking the inky blackness of the night sky, Buffy began shivering, her flimsy jacket providing scant protection from the cold air.

"Are you cold Buffy?" Willow asked, "Tara and I can cast a fire spell if you want. It's pretty easy, just a variation on the 'little ball o' sunshine'; it'll be like we're camping out." 

"Hey now! No one's to go throwing around the sparklies willy-nilly; I prefer to stay non-flamed if it's all the bloody same to you!" Spike shot a warning glare at the two witches.

"S'ok Will, much as watching Spike burst into flames would go along way towards warming me up right now, I'll be fine, it's not that cold really." Buffy's teeth began chattering.

"Oh sod it all." Spike moved to stand behind Buffy. Before she could argue he pulled her into his arms, wrapping his duster around her and clasping his hands across her stomach. He felt her body tense, "Relax Buffy, forget about your passionate hatred of me for a second and pretend we're just two normal people. I'll even do the breathing thing for you if you want." 

A gentle puff of cold air trailed across her cheek. Buffy shivered once more and Spike had a sneaking suspicion that this time it wasn't from the cold.

Xander and Willow looked on in astonishment as Buffy relaxed into Spike's embrace with a small sigh. However, no one was more surprised at Buffy's behaviour than Spike, who was desperately trying to gain control over his senses, which were currently on overload.

Buffy was beginning to warm up and Spike's shoulder made a pretty comfy pillow when she thought about it… not that she did… ever! "Okay I'm done with the fire, when are we going to get with the banging?" Buffy asked, stifling a yawn and staring up at the star filled sky. 

"Well if you insist," Spike grinned mischievously and wrapped his arms tighter around Buffy's slight frame.

"Huh?" Buffy's brow creased in confusion before her eyes suddenly shot wide open, "Gah! You're a pig Spike, I so meant the fireworks and you know it!"

"Oooh I know! How about some fairy tinkerbell lights, Tara and I can…" Willow's voice tailed off as she heard the low rumbling growl emanating from Spike, "…okay I get it, no random sparkly throwing. I promise. Witches honour." She smiled and made a complicated gesture with her hand, which resembled the Vulcan handshake combined with the Girl Scout salute.

***

Loud, pulsating music signalled the start of what was purported to be the worlds best firework display.

They watched in awe as the sky was lit by a succession of golden lights, which fell back to earth like rain, followed by purple and red stars. The crowd ooohed and ahhhhhed with each explosion and bright burst of light. The culmination of the display was a 20-foot wall of fire, which cascaded to the ground like an aquamarine waterfall. The audience clapped loudly in appreciation of a great evenings entertainment and began to slowly file through the exit, back to the inviting warmth of their homes.

Spike sighed and released his hold on Buffy, "So did you have fun tonight Slayer?" he asked, a hint of melancholy seeped unbidden into his voice.

"Actually I did," Buffy reached up on tiptoe and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, "thank you for keeping me warm… and for just being you. I guess I should go and find Dawn and get her home… would you maybe… do you want to come? We're gonna have cocoa." She smiled.

Spike tentatively reached over and took Buffy's hand, "Lead the way pet… do ya got any of those little marshmallows?"

***

~fin~


End file.
